


The Room Where It Happens

by raimykeller



Category: Glee, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broadway Actor!Kurt, First Kiss, M/M, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: In which Blaine is a teacher whose students have no filter, Kurt is King George III in Hamilton, and Lin-Manuel Miranda is an over-excited matchmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This meet-cute has been floating around in my head for months, and thanks to @quizasvivamos, I actually had the courage to write it down. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Consideration: It's fiction, I make a lot of stuff up.

If Blaine was being completely honest, teaching at a low-income public elementary school in Harlem did not have many perks. It was mostly long hours, uncooperative students, and plenty of headaches. But, thanks to the genius of Lin-Manuel Miranda and company, his class was one chosen to take a field trip to the Richard Rodgers Theater to see a matinée performance of the Broadway phenomenon Hamilton followed by a Q&A with the cast.

Blaine had wanted to see it ever since it opened, but his teacher's salary hadn't allowed him the luxury. As a total theater nerd, he was flailing internally when his principal gave him the good news. Since he taught both history and music and helped coach the school's glee club, along with the English teacher, Ms. Jones, he was the obvious choice to lead the outing.

"You going to be okay, Anderson?" Ms. Jones asked with a knowingly amused smirk. "I know you have a thing for the guy that plays the king."

"His name's Kurt Hummel, and no. I am not okay," Blaine replied dreamily before a little voice brought him back to the present. He looked around and saw 25 pairs of eyes staring at him. He had apparently missed the bell and the flurry of students into his room.

"Why are you not okay, Mr. A? Did Jesse try to kick you again?" Selena spoke up.

Blaine snorted. There was never a dull moment at PS 192.

"No, actually, class, I've just received a bit of news! Hold onto your socks, because next week, Ms. Jones and I are going to be taking you guys on a field trip to see Hamilton on Broadway!"

The class all began chattering excitedly, and it took Blaine almost five minutes to get them to quiet down again.

"Mr. A, I have a question," soft-spoken Chelsea piped up from her seat.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Isn't that singer you're obsessed with in it? The one you're always talking about and making us listen to his performances?"

Blaine shook his head, well aware that his cheeks were turning bright red. "I'm not obsess-- you really don't miss a thing do you Chels? Yes, my favorite Broadway actor Kurt Hummel plays King George in the show. But that's not the only reason why I am so excited about taking you guys to see it. This is a groundbreaking show that breaks so many social norms when it comes to race and storytelling, and there are so many hugely talented actors in it! Not to mention the history of the subject matter! We learned all about the Revolutionary War last February, remember? The characters portrayed in this show actually lived and breathed and founded this country! Isn't that great?!" Blaine took a deep breath and looked at the blank faces staring back at him.

Then he saw Chelsea grin mischievously, and she proceeded to lead the class in chanting "MR A AND KURT SITTING IN A TREE..."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Blaine shouted over the noise. "OPEN YOUR BOOKS TO PAGE 85. SERIOUSLY GUYS. STOP!"

Even over the kids' shouts, he swears he hears Ms. Jones' maniacal laugh as she left his room and walked down the hall.

He's never going to live this down.

\-----

Yep, Blaine was definitely freaking out. On top of the stress of having to take care of and locate 45 spazzy children at all times, he was currently three rows away from his HEROES. Not just the gorgeous Kurt Hummel, but the brilliant Lin-Manuel Miranda, the incomparable Leslie Odom Jr, the beautiful Renée Elise Goldsberry, he could go on and on. And on.

Even the restlessness of the students couldn't tear his eyes away from the stage in front of him. From the opening number to the intermission, he's pretty sure his jaw remained firmly on the ground. Plus, he knew he was grinning like an idiot when Kurt was onstage. It couldn't be helped. He was still under the spell of the first act, when 14 voices rang out "I have to pee!" at the same time.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands three times to get his classes' attention. "Guys follow me, girls follow Ms. Jones! Single file, let's go."

Sixteen minutes later, he's got all 45 kids back in their seats and ready to take in Act II.

Of course, it did not disappoint. Blaine had to surreptitiously wipe the tears from his face by the end.

But what Blaine really could not wrap his mind around yet was how much more beautiful, how ethereal, how angelic Kurt was in person. Despite the silliness of the role, Kurt owned it. His presence was almost overwhelming, intoxicating. Boy, did Blaine have it bad.

"Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson!" Ms. Jones' voice pulled him from his thoughts of writing his ode to Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's cheeks reddened at the young woman's knowing grin. "Um, wh- ahem- what's up?"

"Jeremy and Oscar have to use the bathroom. The cast will be out in ten for the Q&A."

"Right. Come on guys. Let's hustle!"

Blaine finally slid down in his seat 11 minutes later, just as the crew was coming back on stage. Most had changed into their street clothes, and suddenly Blaine was ever so grateful for that. Because there stood Kurt Hummel in the tightest pair of blue jeans he had ever seen. The deep purple v neck shirt did not help his situation either, and Blaine found himself squirming a little in his seat.

"What up my little hams!" Lin's booming voice rang out through the theater, to the appropriate amount of cheering and applause.

"How are you guys doing today? Good? Great! Excellent! What did you think of our little show here today?" He began, pausing for the kids to answer him.

The cast talked excitedly about the show, what it was like to perform almost every day, and how it felt to be retelling history in such a new and groundbreaking way. Blaine didn't think he'd ever seen his students this enraptured by anyone before. And he was right there with them. Lin was so dynamic, passionate, and expressive. It was hard not to hang on his every word.

Finally, they began to take questions from the crowd. Other classes asked about the costumes, the choreography, and what each actor's favorite scenes were.

In typical King George fashion, Kurt said his favorite scene was any that he was in. Phillipa said something only Kurt could hear, and it caused him to throw his head back and laugh, and Blaine found himself thinking he wanted to listen to him laugh forever. In fact, he was so caught up in that thought that he did not see his own Chelsea stand up to ask a question.

"Mr. Miranda, sir, I have a question for King George, I mean Mr. Hummel."

Kurt immediately shuffled to the front of the stage. "Yes, m'lady," he pseudo-bowed before plopping down to dangle his legs over the edge.

Blaine had a sinking feeling before she even opened her mouth. This was going to be embarrassing for him. He could feel it.

"Mr. Hummel, do you have a boyfriend?"

"CHELSEA!" Blaine hissed, eyes wide and cheeks heating up ferociously as he glanced at Kurt. The rest of the crew burst into laughter, and though Kurt seemed taken aback at first, he recovered quickly, grinning widely, and answering her sweetly, "No ma'am, I do no!"

"Good!"

"CHELSEA!" Blaine near-shouted. He was seriously going to have a talk with her about decorum and boundaries.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm just trying to help you! Mr. Hummel did you know my teacher is a really good singer? And he's a really good teacher. He makes school fun! And he's pretty. Can you see him from up there?"

Blaine dropped his head in his hands, wishing he could become one with the seat.

"Uh.." Kurt stammered before Lin jumped in. "Why no, we can't see how pretty he is from down there. Mr. Anderson, why don't you come up here so we can all get a good look at you. Come on now, we don't have all day! Just go right over there to the doors to the left. Barb, hey Barb are you back there? Show Mr. Anderson to the stage please!"

Oscar started pulling on his arm. "Go, Mr. A! Go!"

Blaine dragged himself up and ambled over to the door as instructed. A lady led him through a series of doors and curtains until he was finally under the harsh lights of the stage. He had to take a moment to breathe, not because of the embarrassment he was enduring, but because HOLY SHIT HE WAS STANDING ON THE STAGE OF THE RICHARD RODGERS.

The moment of awe came to an abrupt end as he felt someone grab his arm and pull him forward (wait, was that Okieriete Onaodowan HOLY SHIT). Suddenly he was standing next to Lin, who was casually putting his arm around him.

"You know what, Miss Chelsea, you are absolutely right. He is very pretty. Don't you think so, Kurt?"

Blaine was pretty sure his face was going to be permanently red.

Kurt hopped up from his place on the floor and walked toward him. Blaine stopped breathing. He was close enough to see just how blue Kurt's eyes were, how sharp his cheekbones were, how cute his nose was.

He barely registered Kurt mouthing "sorry" before confirming to Lin and the world that yes, he was indeed very pretty.

"So are you!" Blaine blurted out, unable to stop himself. Kurt blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Lin, and Blaine could just see the wheels turning in his head.

Oh, crap.

"Miss Chelsea, didn't you say Mr. Anderson here could sing?"

"Yes! He coaches our glee club. He's very good!"

"Why don't you guys do a quick duet then?" Lin suggested. "Sarah will play the piano. Whatever you want!"

Blaine did his best impression of a fish before Kurt leaned in and whispered, "you don't have to. I can tell him to stop if you're uncomfortable-"

"No!" Blaine blurted out. "I mean, if you're okay with it, I am."

Kurt grinned brilliantly. "Yes! Do you know "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked?"

\-----

If you had asked 15-year-old Blaine Anderson what he thought 26-year-old Blaine would be doing, he definitely would not have said ‘singing a duet with his celebrity crush on a Broadway stage.’

**I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine.**

And yet, here he was, only slightly shaky, praying he didn't forget his next verse (even though knew the song like the back of his hand). Also, he's pretty sure he saw Lin bouncing with glee and nudging Leslie conspiratorially out of the corner of his eye.

Then he caught Kurt's gaze, his soul-searching, piercing gaze that made Blaine forget there was anyone else in the room or the universe, for that matter.

**Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell.**

But nothing could have prepared him for the moment when their voices finally blended, perfectly entwined, accentuating each other in the most earth shattering way. Blaine has sung his share of duets in his career, but never like this. Nothing compared to this.

**Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine.**

As the final note tapered off and Blaine breathed again, like he hadn't for the past 3 minutes, he wondered if they had been standing this close when the song began. Kurt seemed to break out of the song's spell first, slightly blushing and looking out over the audience. Oh, they were applauding, Blaine realized dumbly.

Lin bounded over to them, "That was incredible you guys! Take a bow! Take 20 bows! Miss Chelsea was right, Blaine, you do have some pipes on ya!"

Blaine chuckled dazedly. "Uh, thanks."

"Well," Lin announced, "This has been one heck of a Q&A! Unfortunately, we are about out of time. Kurt," he grinned at the pair, "why don't you escort Mr. Anderson here back to the auditorium." He then dropped his voice so that only they could hear him, "and if you don't exchange numbers and decide when you're going on your first date, I will fire you from this show, Kurt Hummel, don't test me."

Before Blaine could react, Kurt had him by the elbow and was pulling him towards the exit.

\-----

Once they were safely through the curtains and in a deserted hallway, Blaine intended to apologize to Kurt, or thank him... or both (probably both), but he didn't get that chance. Because as soon as they were alone, Kurt was kissing him.

Wait, what? It took a moment for his brain to catch up with the events unfolding before him, but once it did, Blaine was totally, enthusiastically onboard with what was happening. Kurt's strong hands gripped his shoulders, so Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, pulling him ever so close.

His heart was pounding out of his chest; he was pretty sure it was going to sprout wings and fly away. Blaine was so sure he could stay in this moment forever, lost in Kurt's exhilarating embrace. But the distant slamming of a door brought him back to the present. A thrill rippled through him when he felt Kurt chase his lips as he reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow," he breathed, for lack of anything else to say, and he smiled when he heard Kurt breathe out a laugh.

"You can say that again," Kurt whispered, then cleared his throat, like he was trying to remember what century they were in. "I, uh, I think I'm supposed to give you my number now."

"Yes, we can't have Lin firing you. That would be a tragedy."

Blaine placed his phone in Kurt's outstretched hand. "Are you free tonight?" Blaine asked as Kurt typed. The answering smile set the butterflies in Blaine's stomach back in motion.

"I'm off at 9," Kurt replied, before pulling Blaine back in for a sweet, too-short kiss.

"Perfect."

Later, Blaine would get teased mercilessly by his students and Ms. Jones, as would Kurt by the rest of the cast.

But they would only smile and take it, because, in spite of it all, they got each other out of it. And that was really all that mattered.

\-----

Lin made sure their duet and story went viral by the end of the week, and, due to popular demand, asked Blaine to perform during a Ham4Ham (that went viral, too).

\-----

They asked Chelsea to sing at their wedding, which happened 2 years 7 months after that fateful afternoon at the Richard Rodgers Theater.

But, of course, they reprised their original duet at the reception, complete with a giddy (and tipsy) Lin bouncing in his seat, telling everyone who would listen that he was the reason they were together.

No one argued with him.


End file.
